Pandalicious
by altereis
Summary: Tidak pernah tebersit sedikitpun baginya bahwa Panda jadi-jadian itu akan sangat begitu menggoda dan adiktif, iya kan Light? Ficlet.


**Pandalicious**

**.**

**Summary:** Tidak pernah tebersit sedikitpun baginya bahwa Panda jadi-jadian itu akan sangat begitu menggoda dan adiktif, iya kan Light?Ficlet.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note punya duet _awesome_ **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**.

**Genre:** Masih menjadi rahasia Ilahi #dor

**Rating:** Tidak diperuntukkan bagi anak di bawah umur yang pikirannya polos.

**Warning: **OOC, terdapat bahasa yang tidak baku, dapat merusak sel-sel otak anda yang masih 'suci'.

**.**

* * *

.

Dikecupnya sesosok wajah eksotis dengan lingkar hitam bergelayut di bawah matanya yang pada momen ini berada tepat di hadapan Light. Selang beberapa waktu, indra pengecapnya turut meliuk-liuk gemulai mengikuti lekukan tubuh si Panda.

"Hnngg…"

"Hmmm…"

Erangan-erangan kecil terus didengungkan di antara keheningan yang menyelimuti Light dan L—hanya berdua.

Suasana sunyi tanpa kehadiran Soichiro, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa dan yang lainnya di sebuah ruangan besar yang dihiasi oleh monitor-monitor dengan berbagai ukuran ini semakin menambah sensasi kenikmatan duniawi yang tengah mengungkung diri pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu.

"Light-_kun_ sangat bersemangat sekali ya?" tanya L dengan suara baritonnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan pengalaman pertamaku merasakan yang seperti ini," jawab Light sekenanya sebab masih terbuai dengan aroma makanan manis yang menguar hebat di setiap inci badan makhluk yang bisa dibilang mirip Panda tersebut namun bukan pula hewan (?).

"Dan jangan banyak bergerak, Ryuuzaki. Kau menyulitkanku untuk menyentuhnya," lanjutnya lagi.

L memutar bola mata hitam legamnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Adalah sebuah kesalahan besar bagi seorang L Lawliet yang telah membiarkan Light Yagami mencicipi dan memiliki 'miliknya' yang paling berharga seutuhnya kemarin malam, sehingga yang bersangkutan tak henti-hentinya mengeksploitasi 'miliknya' itu, sampai sekarang.

"Aaah… kenapa kau sangat menggoda? Harusnya sejak dulu aku merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini," lagi-lagi Light hilang kendali di bawah pengaruh daya tarik si Panda yang magnetis.

"Sudahlah Light-_kun_, kita hentikan saja sampai di sini," L mulai lelah.

"Lho? Kenapa? Aku kan belum puas. Ayolah Ryuuzaki~ sedikit lagi ya?" Light merengek bak anak kecil minta dibelikan permen.

"Tidak. Cukup sampai di sini saja sebelum _kepunyaan_ saya dibabat habis," L berketetapan.

"Kan bisa dibeli lagi," sanggah Light.

"Tapi yang ini edisi terbatas," balas L tidak mau kalah.

"Masa iya sih yang begituan ada edisi terbatasnya?" Light manyun. "Kalau begitu, aku akan minta ke Watari. Dia pasti punya juga kan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi Light-_kun_ harus tetap mengganti **biskuit 'Hello Panda'** saya yang sudah Light-_kun_ makan sejak kemarin malam," jelas L mengakhiri ambiguitas yang sudah terlanjut tercipta sedari tadi.

"Ukh! Iya aku tahu kok," Light menyahut dengan penuh ketidakrelaan saat melihat satu bungkus _Hello Panda _nangkring dengan indahnya dalam genggaman tangan L.

Iris cokelat madu itu terus menatap bungkusan berwarna merah yang isinya adalah biskuit berbentuk Panda mungil dengan cokelat di dalamnya secara dramatis. Padahal Light masih sangat ingin memakan 'Panda jadi-jadian' itu…

Kalau pengen, beli sendiri dong, Light. Masa minta sama L melulu?

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah _jingle_ iklan di televisi yang mengobarkan jiwa _Hello Panda_ mania milik Light. (apaan tuh?)

_~Hello Panda, Hello Panda, biskuit isi yang enak. Biskuitnya enak, isinya lezat, cokelat, keju, dan stoberi! Hello Panda, Hello Panda, biskuit isi yang enak!~_

"Aku harus mendapatkan cemilan itu bagaimanapun caranya!" seru Light penuh semangat masa muda dengan nada 'Turunkan harga sembako!' ala para pendemo.

Sementara itu, L hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ kala menyaksikan betapa OOC-nya Light hari ini sambil memasukkan sepotong biskuit kontroversial tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.**

**~Tamat (dengan sangat tidak awesome)~**

**.*.*.*.*.**

**

* * *

.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

[Di tempat lain…]

"_Hnngg…"_

"_Hmmm…"_

Tanpa Light dan L sadari, ada seorang Bapak-Bapak paruh baya, beristri satu, beranak dua, tengah menguping perbincangan keduanya lewat alat penyadap dengan tampang cengo.

"_Sudahlah Light-kun, kita hentikan saja sampai di sini." _

"_Lho? Kenapa? Aku kan belum puas. Ayolah Ryuuzaki~ sedikit lagi ya?"_

Kalap, Soichiro segera menonaktifkan alat penyadap tersebut seraya terus menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Light. Ryuzaki. Ternyata kalian telah…"

.

.

Kesimpulan: Soichiro Yagami adalah seorang fudanshi *ditodong pistol* e-eh ampun Om! Baiklah ralat. Menguping setengah-setengah dapat menimbulkan kesalahan interpretasi.

.

**.*.*.*.*.**

**~Benar-Benar Tamat~**

**.*.*.*.*.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer Season 2**: Biskuit Hello Panda diproduksi oleh Meiji.

**Special Thanks: amiillo, Sanich Iyonni, yukka-keehl, Noname, luthfi Weird-Cat, Arine Quartney13** atas review-nya yang sangat berarti, di fic saya yang sebelumnya :D. Bagi yang mem-fave dan membaca juga terima kasih.

**A/N:**

Demi kantung ajaib Doraemon, kenapa pula dari antara ide-ide yang bergelimpangan di otak saya, malah fic absurd ini yang lebih dulu diluncurkan? -_-

Sebenarnya ini hanya ide yang numpang lewat saat saya sedang makan _Hello Panda_ dengan penuh khidmat(?). Jadi, sayang juga kalau tidak dimanfaatkan.

Maaf bagi penggemar Light, karena dia OOC banget dan penampilan perdananya di fic saya harus berakhir dengan (sangat) _epic fail_ orz. (Soichiro: Kayaknya yang lebih OOC itu aku deh =_=a)

**Thanks For Reading :D**

Concrit? Saran? **Review?**


End file.
